She Thinks She Needs Me
by sarahbearaswt
Summary: what happens when you need someone as much as they need you? Luke fluff, songfic


Lorelai Gilmore is the most beautiful woman in the world. She's always beautiful. No matter what she's wearing (or not wearing as the current case may be), no matter what she's doing (or not doing) and no mater what she's saying (or not saying) she is absolutely beautiful. But the times when I think she is the most beautiful are moments like right now. When she is sleeping curled up against me, with a look of complete peace and her hair falling around her face, that's when I know I love her.

I can still hear the radio on down stairs. In all that happened earlier it was left on. I can faintly hear a random song playing on the local station. It reminds me of how we ended up here, like this. She had gone to dinner with her folks, an activity she promised me I would not have to join in on again for a very long time, I stayed home (more correctly at her house, which has more or less become home lately) to fix the banister that had become the victim of a Lorelai-jump-for-the-phone.

(Earlier that night)

"Heelllooooo" she called as she came in the door. "Luke, what is this?" she asked as she came around from the front door.

"Well, I'm sure you would find an interesting name for it but most people call it fixing the banister you broke." I explained with out looking up.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious, but I meant this." She said pointing to the radio next to me.

"Music."

"Ok, so despite the fact that I dropped out of high school after getting pregnant and thus did not graduate nor go to college per say, and in most circles of society that would directly contradict this next statement, I am not an idiot and even an idiot would know that this is music, so having established this I ask again, what is this." She asked in her usual rambling way. I tried to avoid the inevitable teasing I knew was coming, so I mumbled the answer and quickly and quietly as possible.

"What was that I didn't hear." She asked.

"I said it's country ok." I snapped.

"Luke Dane's you listen to country?" she sounded shocked but left it at that for the moment and sat on the couch as I finished. In the rare moment of silence I became hyper aware of the song. It was one that I'd always related to.

**she thinks i walk on water  
she thinks i hung the moon  
she tells me every mornin  
they just don't make men like you  
she thinks i've got it together  
she swears i'm as tough as nails  
but i dont have the heart to tell her  
that she dont know me that well   
  
she dont know how much i need her  
she dont know i'd fall apart  
without her kiss  
without her touch  
without her faithful lovin arms  
she dont know that its all about her  
she dont know i cant live without her  
she's my world she's my everything  
and she thinks she needs me  
  
sometimes she cries on my shoulder  
when she's layin next to me  
but she dont know that when i hold her  
that she's really holdin me  
holdin me  
  
she dont know how much i need her  
she dont know i'd fall apart  
without her kiss  
without her touch  
without her faithful lovin arms  
she dont know that its all about her  
she dont know i cant live without her  
she's my world she's my everything  
and she thinks she needs me  
  
yea now the funny thing is  
she thinks she's the lucky one  
  
she dont know how much i need her  
she dont know i'd fall apart  
without her kiss   
without her touch  
without her faithful lovin arms  
she dont know that its all about her  
she dont know i cant live without her  
she's my world she's my everything  
and she thinks she needs me  
  
She thinks i walk on water  
She thinks i hung the moon**

"Why?" she asked as the next song began and I started to put my tools away.

"Why what?"

"Why country?"

"I don't know." And here was the inquisition.

"Of course you do, there must be a reason your listening to it."

"It's good." I made it up.

"Luuuke" she knew I was lying.

"It's catchy."

"Try again."

"Ok, fine, I like it." I admitted.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Why what?"

"Wow, that was déjà vu." She laughed "why do you like it?" she asked as I brought two beers to the couch.

"Your not gonna let this go are you?" I asked taking a drink.

"Is my mother scary?" the answer had the basic sentiment I expected.

"I don't know," I guess I was going to have to tell her. "I guess because I can relate to it." She looked at me. "Well some of it."

"Like what?' she asked and I looked at her. "I'm just curious, this is something I never knew about you, now I want to know." Fair enough.

"Well like that last song." I tried to explain. "I'm not exactly a poetic kind of guy, I don't always know how to say everything, but sometimes the songs say it better." She just kept looking at me.

"You need me?" she asked, she sounded amazed.

"Ya, I do." I swallowed hard. "I always have." She laughed. Great I was baring my soul and she laughs. "What's so funny." It came out more annoyed than I expectec.

"I'm not laughing cause I think it's funny, I just—"she got too quiet for safety. "I just—I can see why I need you—aside from the coffee addiction. I mean your always there, you always help with everything. Fixing everything. It's pretty obvious how much I need you. But I just never thought that you could need me." She looked down at her hands. And I took them in mine.

"Lorelai, of course I need you. You do just as much for me as I do for you. You may not fix banisters, or supply me with my addiction, or lend money, or anything. But you fix me. You make me a better person. You make me laugh and smile. And—"it was time to lay down the last card. "and you taught me what it was like to love again. You showed me that it was ok to love someone." Now all I could do was stare at our hands.

"You love me?" she asked trying to catch my eyes.

"Yea, I do." I said looking straight into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you too." She said after a frighteningly long time. I picked her up and carried her up stairs, she laughed the whole way.

We made love. Not just sex. It was like everything we both felt poured out of us. Now, lying here I realize that I've never loved anyone more than I love this woman. And I need her more than I've ever needed anyone. And she thinks she needs me?


End file.
